Oracle 101: Is This For Real? Target Hirakawa City Again
Oracle 101: Is This For Real? Target Hirakawa City Again (これは本当ですか？ 再び平川市をターゲットに Kore wa hontōdesuka? Futatabi Hirakawa-shi o tāgetto ni) is the one hundred-first episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis As they returned back to Hirakawa City from Hoshikawa City, the Armored Fighters gave a shocking welcome as the Chariot Soldiers started their another attack. Plot Returning back to Hoshikawa City General Hospital, Rie apologized to the Armored Fighters for joining them in their battle against the Chariots. Irie, on the other hand, said to her that it was okay for them. She also said that they've already forget their misunderstanding with each other. Then Rie promised to them that this was not the last time to help the Armored Fighters in their battle against the Chariots. Anaira, on the other hand, said to her that they will ensure that she will definitely help them to save Hirakawa City against the Chariot Soldiers. Afterwards, they shook off their hands as part of their reconciliation. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo asked his fellow Chariot Fighters why he forced him to head back, and Emperor Ryuuen said to him that he must explain on why he failed in his mission to frame up Anaira again. Meanwhile, Anaira told to her Armored Fighters to head back to Hirakawa City immediately after they left Rie in Hoshikawa City General Hospital. And they did so. Back in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mateo explained to Emperor Ryuuen that his plan was interfered by Anaira and the Armored Fighters. Because of this, he was punished by Emperor Ryuuen using his Chariot Scepter. Archos, on the other hand, mocked Mateo that he can't do what Rie did before. And he told him to shut up and he said that he will do anything just to destroy Anaira's image. Meanwhile, while heading back to Hirakawa City, Erika said to Anaira that she and her fellow Armored Fighters, as well as Kyoko and Hiroko and her fellow TransHead TV news reporters, were all concerned to her. Anaira, on the other hand, thanked Erika for her concern, as well as her friends and fellow Armored Fighters. She also said that she was finally surpassed another obstacle because of them, and Irie told her that they were here to help her anytime. Back in Chariot Empire Headquarters, after he punished Mateo, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to wreak havoc in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, Mateo got mad to his fellow Chariot Fighters because of the punishment he got from Emperor Ryuuen. Triskaide apologized to him about their action they've made. But he told him to make his next plan successful so that he will be never get punished by Emperor Ryuuen again. On the other hand, Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Osaka St. in eastern Hirakawa City. Because of this, Erika rushed her car to head on to the location. As they reached to Osaka St., Anaira and her fellow Armored Fighters got off from the car and transformed themselves into their respective armor forms to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. While the Armored Fighters were fighting, Iori and Ryoma were shocked when they've found out that Anaira and others are Armored Fighters. Then Ryoma asked Chihiro when did they found out about the true identities of the Armored Fighters. Chihiro said to him that they've found out when she, along with Kazumi and Miyuki, asked them if they were the Armored Fighters. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the remaining Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, Anaira told to her fellow Armored Fighters that the entire Osaka St. was already cleared, and they headed back to the car afterwards. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma asked Anaira, Kohei and other TransHead TV news reporters when did they became Armored Fighters. Anaira said to him that they were never told to others about when and how did became Armored Fighters since Erika adviced them not to tell about their true identities as Armored Fighters. Then he asked her again why, and Anaira said that it was just a secret and it can't never be told. On the other hand, Erika said to Irie that she heard that Chihiro and other TransHead TV news reporters were talking about the identities of Armored Fighters last night. She felt tensed that someone might know about the true identities of Anaira and others. Irie, on the other hand, said to her that she doesn't have to worry about, because they were telling to others that it was their secret job, and it can't never be told. In Hirakawa City Hall, Kyoko and Hiroko continued doing their paper works. Suddenly, Kyoko received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared in Ohtake District. Then she contact the Armored Fighters afterwards. Meanwhile, Anaira answered the phone, which was Kyoko on the other line, told her that the Chariot Soldiers appeared in Ohtake District. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. In Hoshikawa City General Hospital, a female police officer asked Rie if she has a connection with the Armored Fighters. Rie, on the other hand, said to her that they were her former enemies, since she has an ambition before to take control Hirakawa City. And because of her ambition, she became part of the Chariot Fighters. Until one day that her plan to frame up on one of the Armored Fighters was failed and she was sentenced in jail for being a culprit of the explosion incident, she finally regreted to be part of the Chariot Fighters and in the end, she finally reconciled with the Armored Fighters and she's willing to help them in their mission to restore peace in Hirakawa City. Meanwhile, as they reached Ohtake District, a group of Chariot Soldiers came in. The Armored Fighters transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced them in a battle. On the other hand, Erika hid behind the car in a parking lot and transformed into Armored Fighter Platinum. Afterwards, she went outside and helped the Armored Fighters in their battle against the Chariot Soldiers. Back to Hoshikawa City General Hospital, because of what Rie said, the female police officer said that she's enlightened, and she's envious because she's strong to face and surpass the challenges in her life and finally, she reconciled with her former enemies. Unlike her, the female police officer has a rival in her profession and she never reconciled with him for so long. Rie, on the other hand, said to her that she'll be also surpass all her struggles in her life and also, having a reconciliation with her enemy. On the other hand, the Armored Meister Fighters upgraded their respective armor forms into Meister Ultimate Upgrade Mode and continue fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers immediately. After the battle, Anaira said to her fellow Armored Fighters that the entire Ohtake District was already cleared. Platinum, on the other hand, told her that it was not yet cleared because a Chariot Fighter approaching before them. Moments later, Mayor Akazawa finally came in. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 81, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 06, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 36, and Never Surrender episode 65. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes